Pop Girls Live!
Pop Girls Live! was the first-ever youth-oriented comedy variety show for teens conceptualized and produced by IBC, Viva Television and P-Pop (Pinoy-Pop), it refered to a popular teen girl group Pop Girls composed of Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales and Angelie Urquico are the main hosts and performers. Joining the main hosts is Robi Domingo as co-host, along with today's freshest and hottest teen stars. The show is taped in the headquarters at Live Studio 2 of IBC Studio in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. It was aired every Saturday nights on IBC from July 17, 2010 to May 28, 2011. The show is the first youth-oriented sitcom variety show to be produced by the first project of relationship of IBC partnered with Viva Television, following the sequestered TV network's partnership with Viva Entertainment. Pop Girls Live! is a teen situational comedy in a youth-oriented comedy musical variety format, making it the first in Philippine television. Overview Viva Records and P-Pop announced that the five members of Pop Girls revamped after the disappearance of the Harissah sisters (Mar Harrisah and Lai Harrisah). The reason said behind the change is that they reached age 17. They were replaced by two younger girls: Angeline Urquico and Joanna Morales. Angeline was the grand winner of Little Big Star Season 2. This may be her chance to show her talent not in a contest but with a group. Her past appearances were in shows in ABS-CBN such as Maalaala Mo Kaya and teleserye May Minamahal (2007). These five members would accept their own youth-oriented variety show on IBC 13. The show was named after the teen girl group of the same title. It was hosted by Pop Girls members and was co-hosted by Robi Domingo. The show focused on live performances from sing and dance, interactive segments, portions, and fun and games, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership, short comedy skits and hangout that cater to a young audience. Several public and private high school students were also given the chance to perform on the show. Pop-Girls is made up of five teenaged girls: Nadine, Rose, Schai, Joanna and Angellie. Their self-titled album is produced by Christian de Walden and Marcus Davis, with local producer Civ Fontanilla. Their sound is youthful, sweet, light, infectious and catchy. One can easily sing along to their uncomplicated lyrics. About the show Pop Girls Live! is a youth oriented variety show airing live, every Saturday nights on IBC. It will aired every Saturday primetime slot at 7:00PM-8:30PM gaining popularity among the young viewers, especially for teenagers. The show broadcast from Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City to accommodate more fans. This highly-anticipated show is the popular teen group Pop Girls, featuring Pinay Stunner Nadine Lustre, Sweet and Innocent Rose Van Ginkel, Pretty and Lovable Schai Sigrist, Joanna Morales and Angelie Urquico. Together with the main hosts, Urban-Pop Sensation Robi Domingo as the male co-host and consist today's freshest and hottest teen stars from Viva Artist Agency, including AJ Muhlach of XLR8, Martin Velayo, Josh Padilla, Arvic Tan and Nathan Barrera, plus Johan Lourens, Donnalyn Bartolome, Carlyn Ocampo, Julia Barretto and Eugene Herrera. Live performances from the production numbers for sing and dance, interactive segments, portions, and fun and games, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership, short comedy skits and hangout that cater to a young audience. Cast 'Main Hosts' The all-girl group consists of : * Nadine Lustre (born in October 31, 1993: high school) * Rose Van Ginkel (born in February 18, 1995: high school) * Schai Sigrist (born in March 16, 1995: high school) * Joanna Morales (born in June 28, 1995: high school) * Angelie Urquico (born in July 22, 1992: high school) 'Co-Hosts' * Robi Domingo (born in September 27, 1989) Pop Boys * AJ Muhlach of XLR8 (born in May 20, 1992: high school) (Nadine) * Martin Velayo (born in May 27, 1992: high school) (Rose) * Josh Padilla (born in May 17, 1993: high school) (Schai) * Arvic Tan (born in May 5, 1993: high school) (Joanna) * Nathan Barrera (born in April 17, 1993: high school) (Angelie) Rising teen artists from Viva. * Johan Lourens (born in 1994: high school) * Donnalyn Bartolome (born in July 9, 1994: high school) * Carlyn Ocampo (born in November 15, 1995: high school) * Julia Barretto (born in March 10, 1997: high school) * Eugene Herrera (born in August 31, 1996: high school) Regular dancers * Streetboys 'Guest' * XLR8 ** Hideaki Torio (born in August 21, 1991) ** Arkin del Rosario (born in December 23, 1992: high school) ** Caleb Santos (born in February 21, 1992) ** Carlo Lazerna (born in October 22, 1991) ** Kiko Ramos (born in February 28, 1992: high school) ** MJ Magno (born in February 22, 1990) ** MM Magno (born in February 22, 1990) * RPM (introducing in October 23, 2010) ** Chris Salcedo (born in December 25, 1990) ** Carl Trazo (born in August 20, 1991) ** Pio Balbuena (born in June 6, 1994) ** Vince Yap (born in January 15, 1993) ** Anna Luna (born in September 12, 1993) ** Samantha Page (born in March 6, 1996) ** Yanna Garcia (born in October 31, 1992) Production staff * Directors: Mark A. Reyes * Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. * Producers: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus * Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus * Headwriter: R.J. Nuevas * Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi High school setting (Pop High School) * Nadine, Rose, Schai, Joanna, Angelie * AJ, Martin, Josh, Arvic, Nathan * Johan, Donnalyn, Carlyn, Julia and Eugene * High school loveteams: * Nadine and AJ * Martin and Rose * Josh and Schai * Joanna and Arvic * Nathan and Angelie * Johan and Donnalyn * Carlyn * Julia and Eugene Feature songs The singles performed by Pop Girls. * Crazy Crazy * Are You Ready * Tara Na Sa Mall (Let's Go To The Mall) * My Love * Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso * Text Me * About You Boy * Urong Sulong * Aladdin * Crushy Crushy * True Love * I'm In The Mood For Dancing * Sige Sayaw * Turn Around Birthday episode * Angelie Urquico (Pop Girls) (grand 18th birthday) (July 24, 2010) * Eugene Herrera (August 28, 2010) * Robi Domingo (September 25, 2010) * Nadine Lustre (Pop Girls) (October 30, 2010) * Carlyn Ocampo (November 13, 2010) * Rose Van Ginkel (Pop Girls) (February 19, 2011) * Schai Sigrist (Pop Girls) and Julia Barretto (March 12, 2011) * Nathan Barrera (April 16, 2011) * Josh Padilla (May 15, 2011) * AJ Muhlach (XLR8) (May 21, 2011) * Martin Velayo (May 28, 2011) See also * Schai Sigrist (Official Fanpage) - Photos | Facebook * Pop Girls * List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Pop Girls on Facebook * Pop Girls on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series